Tal vez América no sea tan mala como parece
by LeStump
Summary: Rory Flanagan se enamora de una chica en McKinley, la cual no tiene idea de su existencia...   Lo siento, apesto escribiendo resúmenes


Otro día difícil para Rory Flanagan en su nueva escuela: ya casi no hablaba con Brittany y no era bien recibido en el Club Glee. No tenía amigos, únicamente Finn.

-Debí haberme quedado en Irlanda, Estados Unidos no es tan genial como parece.-

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la parada de autobús; se subió e iba casi lleno… y los asientos que estaban desocupados parecían estar ocupados por "personas invisibles".

-Admítelo Rory, no eres bienvenido en América.-

Se sentó en el único asiento desocupado, sabía que nadie querría sentarse junto a él de todas formas, preferible ir solo a ser molestado por alguien más.

-Ah, ¿te molesta si me siento aquí? los demás asientos están ocupados.- dijo de pronto una chica.

-Adelante- contestó Rory sin mirarla.

La chica se sentó, tomó su mochila y sacó un libro: "Spotlight in Britain."

Rory miró de reojo el libro que leía la chica.

-Yo vengo de Inglaterra.- se atrevió a decirle, confiando en que se interesaría por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Ah sí? Muy interesante.- le contestó ella sin apartar la mirada del libro.

El pobre irlandés pudo notar en la respuesta de la desconocida un tono de poco interés, incluso sarcástico.

Rory era prácticamente invisible para la gente en McKinley, y los que parecían darse cuenta de su existencia solo lo trataban mal: lo ofendían, lo empujaban contra los casilleros, le decían que era patético, que volviera a su jardín mágico, etcétera. Brittany casi ni le hablaba cuando estaban juntos en la casa (se había vuelto distante desde que descubrió que Rory no era un duende)… en fin, la vida del irlandés en América era un asco y a nadie parecía importarle.

-¿Me das permiso? Ya voy a bajar.- Rory regresó de su divague y estaba de vuelta en el autobús, la chica le había hablado.

-Oh, claro… disculpa.- Contestó él mientras le dejaba el paso libre a la chica, apenas en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo linda que era y lo atractiva que le parecía: era rubia, de pelo lacio, con unos lentes un poco nerds, unos jeans rojos y una playera con un corazón hecho con la bandera de Inglaterra.

-Gracias.- Le contestó ella.

La chica se bajó del camión y caminó hacia una casa verde.

Rory era un tanto especial en cuanto a las chicas. En Irlanda era uno de los chicos más cotizados en el colegio pero no le hacía caso a las que se morían por él (claro, sin dejar de ser un caballero). Pero la verdad es que la desconocida lo tenía muerto. Cuando estaba en su país, vivió tremendamente enamorado de una chica llamada Lindsay que era de ese mismo estilo, pero nunca lo intentó.

-Es hora de ser un hombre, Rory.- dijo, jurando que lo decía mentalmente.

De pronto, se oyeron carcajadas en el camión: lo que acababa de decir lo había dicho en voz alta…

-¿Ya le vas a confesar tu amor a Hummel, duendecillo?- le gritó un chico.

Rory, apenado, tomó sus cosas y se bajó del camión sin importarle en donde estuviera. La verdad es que no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba, apenas conocía los rumbos de la escuela pero estaba parado en medio de la nada.

Caminó por unos momentos tratando de ubicarse, pero lo hacía en vano… no reconocía nada. Incluso les preguntó a unas personas que pasaban por ahí pero no supieron responderle. Estaba perdido.

Sacó su teléfono y llamó a Brittany:

-¿Brittany? Soy Rory, estoy perdido.-

-¿En dónde estás?- le contestó ella.

-No lo sé Brittany, estoy perdido precisamente. Cuando una persona está perdida es porque no sabe en donde está.-

-Ah, dime que ves en este momento.-

-Un árbol, una casa café, un Ford, otro árbol.-

-Ya sé dónde encontrarte, voy a ir por ti en un momento.-

-Ah, está bien.-

A Rory le pareció increíble que Brittany supiera en donde estaba con tan pocas referencias, pero confió en ella.

Pasaron las horas y Britt no llegaba, hasta que después de tres horas pasó por él. Subió al coche de la chica y se fueron platicando rumbo a su casa.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá, Rory? Creí que venías en el autobús.-

-Ah… es que venía en el autobús, pero me sentí apenado y me tuve que bajar.-

-¿Apenado? ¿Por qué?-

-Pensé en voz alta, fue muy vergonzoso.-

-Uh, suele pasar. Lord Tubbington también piensa en voz alta.-

-Oye Brittany, me preguntaba si sabes cómo se llama una chica de pelo lacio y rubio que usa unos lentes grandes…-

-Nope. No tengo idea... ¿Por? ¿Te gusta?-

-Pues…. pues está bonita.- Dijo Rory, sonrojándose.-

-No se quién sea, pero te ayudaré a averiguar su nombre, ¿Te parece?-

-¿De verdad harías eso por mí?-

-¡Claro que sí Rory! Somos amigos y eso es lo que hacen los amigos… bueno, en realidad también se besan, como Santana y yo.-

-Okaaaaay… voy a fingir que no escuché eso.- Dijo Rory, apartando la mirada.

Por fin llegaron a la casa de Brittany, donde se podía oler un delicioso aroma a carne tártara, uno de los platillos favoritos de Rory que no probaba desde que se fue de su país.

-Buenas noches, señora Pierce.-

-Buenas noches, Rory… qué bueno que llegas. Britt me ha dicho que te fascina la carne tártara, así que me he tomado la molestia de prepararla para ti.-

-Muchas gracias señora Pierce, hacía tiempo que no la probaba; iré a dejar mis cosas y volveré en seguida.-

-¡Hola Brittany! ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?- exclamó la madre.

-Hola mamá, bien gracias… tuve que ir a buscar a Rory porque el muy bobo se perdió.-

-Hice carne tártara, ¿te gusta?-

-A mí sí pero Lord Tubbington es alérgico, aparte en Atkins no le permiten comer estas cosas.-

-Bueno, busquemos algo para que coma en lo que nos sentamos.-

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Rory se encontraba tirado en la cama pensando en la chica desconocida del autobús y en lo bien recibido que se sentía siempre que llegaba a su nuevo hogar.

-Tal vez América no sea tan mala...-

Se puso de pie, se peinó y bajó a cenar con su nueva familia…


End file.
